<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KNGT. A RWBYverse story by MichaelMcDoesntexist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710825">KNGT. A RWBYverse story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMcDoesntexist/pseuds/MichaelMcDoesntexist'>MichaelMcDoesntexist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KNGTfall. A RWBYverse story. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Fall of Beacon for a bit, Tons of OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMcDoesntexist/pseuds/MichaelMcDoesntexist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the tale of four Beacon students. This is the tale of four students attending the combat prep-school of Signal Academy all with the hopes of attending Beacon. However, life never goes according to plan.</p><p>This takes place during Vol 1 and will eventually mention the events of the show. This is also my first work posted on here. So any feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KNGTfall. A RWBYverse story. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707673</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KNGT. A RWBYverse story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wolf howls in the night. Will his cries be answered?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was just not my day. Here I was in the Forever Fall Forest with no ammo, no food, no fire, currently being surrounded by Ursas, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. </p><p>"Look, I know you lot are mindless for the most part, but I do think it is fair to warn you, I have very few things left to lose and I don't plan on losing them today. So just leave me alone."</p><p>The only response I received from the creatures of Grimm were various forms of growls and snarls. </p><p>"Fine then. Have it your way." I muttered as I reached for the pistol holstered in my side and the metal weapon I had sheathed across my back, currently disguised as a strange metallic walking stick. Holding the staff as if it were a blade I took a few quick practice swings in the air causing streaks of silver to cut through the air around me.</p><p>"Have at thee, you disgusting beast."</p><p>Accepting my challenge the Grimm began to charge at me slashing their giant paws at my face which I managed to easily duck and dodge underneath. I had just dodged under the one on my left and quickly swung my staff across the Ursa's neck leaving it headless as it slowly evaporated into ash.</p><p>"One down. Three to go."</p><p>I rolled out of the way as another Ursa slashed at me from behind. I rolled my eyes and quickly blocked its paws with my staff. Looking it in its glowing red eyes as its jaws were far closer than anyone would have really liked them to be.</p><p>"Dude, your breath stinks, you might want to see someone bout that." </p><p>The Ursa roared at my friendly advice and leaned enough of its weight on me where I was forced to jump back. which caused the black spiked bear to fall to the ground while also knocking my pistol away from me.</p><p>'Great. Get your gun knocked away from you before you can shoot any of them. It's going to be moves like that, that will get me into Beacon.' </p><p>I didn't waste the moment I had as I quickly reached into my jacket's pocket and pulled out a small vial of icy blue powder. </p><p>'I was saving this for when I needed it but I guess if I live long enough to complain then it served its purpose.'</p><p>I quickly rolled off to the side making it so the two Ursa Majors were both facing me, before I quickly removed the topper of the vial and poured some of the blue powder into the end of my staff, watching as the metal began to reveal markings etched into the metal that was now glowing a faint icy blue. The two Grimm hesitated for a moment before they charged at me but I stood my ground. One of the Grimm jumped into the air over its partner and started to dive towards me like a meteor. Before it could even land a crimson shadow burst out of the ground and rammed a fist straight into the Ursa's stomach knocking it back before it slowly faded into ashes.</p><p>"Glad to see you joined the fight Mordred," I called out to the crimson shadow who slowly walked over to my side. Though Mordred didn't have any eyes as far as I could tell, I could feel her roll her eyes at me.</p><p>"Don't glare at me in that tone of voice, I had this covered before you showed up."</p><p>Mordred didn't say anything but motioned back towards the other Ursa who was now charging towards us.</p><p>"Dibs!" I called out quickly running forward slashing the air in front of me, the dust in my staff freezing the air causing curved blades of ice to rush in front of me into the charging Ursa stunning it. Before it could recover I quickly slashed into its less armored leg and promptly removed it, causing the Grimm to cry out in pain.</p><p>"Oh suck it up you big baby. You only lost a leg. Walk it off." </p><p>I quickly used my staff as a lever flipping the black-armored bear onto its back, using its own boney spikes to keep it rooted into the ground.  Twisting my staff around in my hand I stabbed the beast just below the head and quickly slashed through the soft underbelly splitting the Grimm in two. </p><p>"See Mordred I told you I had that handled." </p><p>A loud crack echoed as the ice wall in front of me shattered almost instantly. </p><p>"Me and my big-" Before I could finish there was the crack of a rifle and the Grimm fell to the ground already evaporating into ash.</p><p>"Who the?"</p><p>"Ah glad to see you aren't harmed, young man."</p><p>I watched as a man carrying a blunderbuss with a twin-headed ax walked into the clearing.</p><p>"Thanks for the save."</p><p>"Anytime. Tis the thrill of the hunt and my sworn duty as a huntsman."</p><p>"You're a huntsman?" I asked in disbelief as I looked the man over again. The only thing he looked like he could hunt was a box of doughnuts. </p><p>"Yes, although I'm mainly a teacher. I was only out here to keep my skills sharp. Which begs me to ask, why is someone your age doing out here? Alone at that."</p><p>"If you must know gramps, I'm here cause I'm trying to get to Vale so I can try and get into Beacon. Besides that, I'm not alone. I have Mordred with me." </p><p>I could feel Mordred roll her eyes as she tossed me the pistol I had lost earlier before she faded away.</p><p>"An impressive semblance. May I ask what it does?"</p><p>I let out a sigh as I walked back over to grab my gear. "Basically it's an aura cloning semblance."</p><p>"Well, that must leave you exposed to make them as strong as you do."</p><p>"The clones are made from other people's auras. I can steal aura from someone if I have too but then the clones tend to lash out, it's easier when a person willingly gives me a bit of their aura."</p><p>"My my. That's quite unique."</p><p>"No, it's freaky. No need to sugar coat it. I take a bit of a person's soul and manipulate it into fighting for me. That's not exactly huntsman material. Trust me I've heard it before."</p><p>"I was thinking quite the opposite actually."</p><p>I stopped packing my gear and turned to face the man who was examining my discarded vial of frost dust.</p><p>"A semblance doesn't make a huntsman. Nor should you let your semblance stop you."</p><p>"Guess that means I must have been pretty impressive to get a compliment out of a huntsman."</p><p>"I admit you were quite impressive. But you seemed uncomfortable fighting."</p><p>"That's why I want to attend Beacon. Figured if they can't help me then nobody can."</p><p>The huntsman handed me back the nearly empty vial before walking over to the remaining ice spikes.</p><p>"You have drive and heart. Both are great qualities for a huntsman to have. However, you're still quite young."</p><p>"I'm thirteen. Besides that, I've been taking care of myself my entire journey here. I think I can handle whatever Beacon throws at me."</p><p>The huntsman let out a hearty laugh before he walked back over to me."I don't doubt that young man. However, you do lack other experiences."</p><p>"Like what?" I asked as I glared at the huntsman as my wolf ears pinned back under my hood.</p><p>"For starters, what do you know about the creatures you fight? What is their nature? Why do they do the things they do?"</p><p>"Nobody knows, killing people, and nobody really cares why," I reply sarcastically as I throw my backpack onto my shoulders and kick out my would-be campfire.</p><p>"If those are your answers, then you'll never become a Huntsman."</p><p>"What? How can you know that from three questions?"</p><p>"Because as someone who has fought these creatures countless times those three questions are the difference between killing a creature of Grimm. Or becoming one's next victim."</p><p>"If those three things are going to hold me back what should I do?"</p><p>"Attend a combat prep-school. Get your bearings. Understand just what it is you are actually getting into. Get through that then you stand a shot at getting into Beacon."</p><p>"There wouldn't happen to be one in Vale would there?" </p><p>"Actually there is. Signal Academy. I'm sure they'd love to have you as a student, especially with your skills. I can show you the way, that is of course after I finish my duty here."</p><p>"Mind if I tag along? I haven't traveled with somebody other than Mordred for way too long. Besides after that little fight, I'm more than pumped."</p><p>"I have no problems... My apologizes I never got your name."</p><p>"Night. Night Grey."</p><p>"Well, Night. I'm Professor Port."</p><p>The snarls of several Beowolves caused us both to ready our weapons as I felt Mordred form next to me. I looked at the Grimm that were stalking towards us. </p><p>"Well, Professor. It looks like class is now in session."</p><p>"Indeed. I have a feeling that this will make for a great story."</p><p>I quickly slashed at the air letting the last traces of frost dust form a single spike killing the nearest Grimm. </p><p>"Well, I guess that makes this the first chapter to the rest of our lives. Might as well make it interesting."</p><p>Professor Port only let out a chuckle as we charged into the fray.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>